


Hatred in the Hearts of Men

by crookedneighbour



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: Biting, First Time, Frottage, Hate, Hot Weather, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plotty, Water, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they travel east from Tucson, Charlie and Ben come across a river. Charlie makes his first move at Ben Wade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatred in the Hearts of Men

They've been riding east from Tucson for sometime now. When the sun sets the stifling dry heat slowly fades into another frigid desert night. When the sun first rises again, there is first relief. When they have time they let the cold fade from their muscles before mounting up again. 

However, they usually do not. There is usually some pinkerton and his posse following them. Charlie hates riding sore. He's done it many times and without complaint, but he still hates it. However, there are two things Charlie hates more than riding sore: posses and pinkertons.

But today he is not sore. There is no repetitive stabbing ache as cramped legs squeeze against his horse. There is no pain in his back as he leans to dodge bullets. No pinkertons. No posses. Just dirt, brush, and sun.

Everyone is dripping with sweat, and tensions are high. The two brothers they picked up in Pheonix came to blows over water rations and Charlie had to shoot them both just for Ben to get some peace and quiet.

Wade had reached for the Hand of God, and Charlie had happily offered his own gun instead.

"I can handle it if you like, boss," Charlie had chirped. A silence fell over the gang, as an eager look came over Charlie's face. Violence had a way of making him itch all over.

Ben smiled at this, the funny way he smiled at everything, half dangerous half amused, but all charm. Something about that grin drew Charlie in. It was like the two of them shared a secret. The rest of the gang shook as the two lunatics stood gleaming.

Even just recalling that moment sends a swift flush down to Charlie's groin. Whenever Ben smiles like that, especially right before or after bloodshed Charlie feels this flush in his stomach, and it's like he can see all the gears turning in Wade's mind. There's brilliance, ambition, and ruthlessness all rolled into one man.

He frowns for a moment, knowing full well that if Ben Wade wanted him that way it would have happened by now. The first rule of Ben Wade is he takes what he wants. He's seen Ben when they roll into town. He finds the prettiest girl in town, smiles his pretty smile, quotes his scripture, makes a few promises, and then fucks her as soon as he's able.

Ben glances over, noticing the dour expression on Charlie's face. He licks his lips for a moment.

"Something on your mind?" he drawls. 

"It's nothing, boss," Charlie lies. Wade would probably rather shoot him then do the things Charlie was thinking about. He's always imagined Ben's mouth as warm and soft, and when he sees Ben flick his tongue like that he can't help but get excited. There is a vibrant and ensnaring sensuality about the way Ben speaks.

In Phoenix Ben had asked him to keep an eye out in the brothel for him. When he closes his eyes just right, he can still recall the noise of Ben moaning.

Charlie refocuses. Even if the pinks aren't on their back now, they might be soon. Ben would need him sharp for that. The man saved his life, he might as well be of some use to him. He's the best gunman Ben has, and with any luck a few more of the new boys will need to be shot. He adds new boys to the running list of things he hates.

One of the fellows from Mexico, the one with the good eyes, says something in Spanish, and there's a cheer from the gang. Charlie can already see what their hollering about. Water.

He never really doubted it would be there, as Ben said they would be meeting the San Pedro River. But the sight of it gives him some comfort anyway. Another thing he hates is the way the dirt and sweat always cake up.

Ben sends the other boys upstream, so they can talk about the new recruits. After the earlier incident the remaining survivors seem to be happy to get some space from Charlie and his twitchy fingers.

The rust colored earth near the river bed is a little softer, and the sprigs of grass and shrub are a bit more common. The horses graze contentedly. 

Charlie scans the nearby hills for signs of activity before turning back to the river. Nothing but earth and sky.

When he returns Wade is already undressed and in the river, his black hat left on top of a pile of clothes along with the Hand of God.

Charlie's eyes shift uncomfortably trying to take in as many details about Ben's body as he can before the other man notices. His dark hair is soaking wet, but just for good measure Ben dunks his head again. There is a big smile on his face, almost child-like, and he moves through the water with giddy abandon. Seeing Ben like this is a rare treasure for Charlie.

Ben splashes the cold water onto his own face a few more times before turning to the matters at hand.

The initial innocent pleasure of the situation is overshadowed for Charlie by the sudden realization that those are Ben's clothes on the shore. Which means that underneath the water, Ben is entirely undressed. 

Charlie feels himself stiffening at the thought of this. This is the closest he's ever been to Ben naked with no one else around. All he'd have to do is step down to the river bed, and place their lips together.

Ben doesn't even have the Hand of God now. He cold take both guns, and fuck Ben Wade on the river bed. Ben Wade... The deadliest man alive. All his.

"What do you think?" asks Ben. The question is playful, and his voice is lush. He's asking about the new boys. Charlie knows this, but doesn't want it to be true. Times like this he wishes Ben was playing some long flirtatious game with him. Trying to see how far he could push Charlie Prince till he turned into the savage thing all men are. 

Charlie takes off his duster and holds it in front of him, attempting to hide his erection from Ben. 

"They're a waste of good air, but shooting them ain't worth the bullets," answers Charlie, attempting to mask his arousal with anger. If only there was something to shoot. Shooting things always took the edge off.

Ben curls his lip at this.

"You never like anyone," Ben muses.

"That ain't true," replies Charlie, lying again.

"Really now?" teases Ben. He wades towards the shore of the river. He knows. He has to. Ben Wade is not an idiot. Ben wade is a smart man. The smartest man Charlie has ever met. And this is a game. 

Charlie swallows, and is very much unable to look away. The line of the water has significantly dropped in comparison to Ben's body. The hard lines of Ben's hips and groin are just emerging from the water. Every part of Charlie is aching with how much he wants Wade.

All Charlie wants is for Ben to let him into that brilliant world. Just to have a glimpse of how magnificent every part of him is. He would happily kill every single person he had ever met for a few seconds of Ben. And he will have it. A man takes what he wants.

Charlie walks to the bed of the river, a new kind of grin plastered across his face. He picks up the Hand of God. His eyes are fire and his hand is the fury.

"What you doing, Charlie?" asks Ben. He isn't alarmed so much as curious.

Charlie throws the gun toward the main land, while never breaking eye contact with Ben. 

For the first time he can see everything. The struggle is already beginning. He is almost unaware of the fact that he is undressing. Ben knows what's about to happen, he can see everything Charlie does three steps in advance. Ben is already fucking him.

"Well then..." coos Ben.

When Charlie kisses him, it's just like shooting. He's electric all over and the violence of it makes him rattle. The water is cold and revitalizing, while the sun beats down on his back. Ben's mouth is better than he imagined, and tastes faintly of tobacco. Charlie doesn't even care if the others are watching. Everything is simply a perifiry to Ben right now. He wants Ben Wade hard.

He presses his erection against Ben as they shift into a grapple. Charlie digs his nails into Ben, as begins to suck on Wade's neck. Ben groans a little as Charlie's tongue flicks against his skin. It's a low primal noise, and Charlie can't help but bite down more. Ben's skin tastes salty in his mouth.

Everything inside him is part of Ben now. All their lust and hate mixes together, like water in the river. The firey pressure in Charlies stomach has spread all over him, and Ben's body is the only release he can find. 

Ben is squeezing his hips hard and rough, but in the water they easily grind against each other. Charlie thrusts wildly, while Ben's motions are more controlled. Ben gasps as Charlie's teeth sink in a little too much, and shoves at him in return.

Their violent tangle continues onto he shore of the river. Charlie pushes Dan to the ground, and begins biting at his chest now. 

Suddenly Ben flips Charlie onto his back, and the itching inside Charlie become a slow steady throbbing. The earth is rough against his back, but the pain is only part of their foreplay now. Everything can only add to how turned on he is.

Ben roughly kisses his way down Charlie's body. There are red marks all over both of them, and the thought of them bruising is intoxicating. Prince wonders if he's dreaming. That maybe he fell asleep drunk in Tucson, and is just tossing in his sleep. 

"Boss," hisses Charlie, as Ben's hands are placed on his cock. Charlie wraps his arms rightly around Ben, his nails sinking into his back. He's pretty sure he's awake now. Ben's hands are rough and calloused, but are perfect all the same. The two of them are still wet, but any shrinking he did because of the cold is long gone.

Ben's hands work their way up and down his shaft, and Charlie is left a bug eyed and moaning. Wade then places his thigh between Charlie's leg's and his own erection is pressed against Charlie's angular hips. 

There are just a few thrusts before Charlie comes, in a flurry of curses and twitching. As his muscles relax all over, he is happy to stay beneath Ben, who is still thrusting.

Within a few minutes Ben finishes as well. It is a surprisingly silent affair. Ben just bites his lips and pants heavily. When done he rolls onto his back. After a few seconds he is already getting dressed.

"Boss..." mumbles Charlie. There isn't really an after thought behind it.

"Clean yourself up, then get dressed." 

Ben tosses Charlie's clothes onto his chest. The thud of it somehow disheartening. Despite this a grin crawls onto Charlie Prince's face.

He hates getting dressed after sex. Hates the way it snaps him back to reality, where everything becomes cold and sharp again. Because Charlie knows he and Ben will not speak of this.

There are things men like Ben talk about, and sex with another man isn't one of them. Which Charlie of course, hates. He wants Ben to be only his. For no one else to see what Ben Wade is like on the inside. To be his and his alone. For all the things he hates about this, there is one thing he doesn't.

Charlie doesn't hate Ben Wade.


End file.
